Making Me Love You
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Sequel to "Making A Confession." Zell has been avoiding Seifer ever since he has confessed his feelings towards him, which Seifer doesn't take lightly, but hasn't said anything about it. Zell has been avoiding Seifer lately. So, what happens when Seifer decides to leave Garden? How will Zell take it? Will he go after the other man, or will he let him go? SeiferxZell
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** SeiferAlmasy'sLover86

**Pairings: **SeiferxZell

**Rated: **T

**Warnings:** shounen ai, (of course) some language, some angst possible OOC-nesss (More if I can think of any)

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to Final Fantasy VIII. It belongs to Square Enix.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Making A Confession." Zell has been avoiding Seifer ever since he has confessed his feelings towards him, which Seifer doesn't take lightly, but hasn't said anything about it. Zell has been avoiding Seifer lately. So, what happens when Seifer decides to leave Garden? How will Zell take it? Will he go after the other man, or will he let him go?

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took a while to post this. Okay now! I am going to attempt do to the sequel to "Making A Confession." And, well, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**..::Making Me Love You::..**

* * *

Chapter 1

Why was it that when you confessed, then get rejected, you felt all awkward and shit? Seifer didn't know, but that's how it had been ever since he had confessed a month ago. Zell was avoiding him like the plague. It infuriated him, and made him more depressed, which he hated feeling. Why had he said anything to begin with? He now realized he probably should have kept his mouth shut, then things wouldn't be so tense between them, nor would Zell be avoiding him.

On the other hand, he was glad he got it off of his chest, even though it hadn't turned out like he had hoped it would. Hope. Though, little as it may have been, there was still some hope in him; hope that maybe Zell would feel the same. He shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't like feeling like this at all. Why did he have to have feelings for the hyperactive blond? It was so much easier when they were merely just rivals; it had been much easier.

This was getting to him, though, a lot more than he had thought it would. He just wanted to make it all go away, to stop thinking about the other man. He usually went into the training center to take his mind off of things. But, lately, he found that that didn't even work, which greatly irked him like nothing else. He just wanted to stop thinking of the blond; to get over him and move on, but it was proving to be an almost impossible task.

Even the few people he went out with couldn't help him any. Well, the only person who knew how he was feeling, believe it or not, was Squally-boy. Seifer found he didn't mind the anti social boy knowing. He still didn't know how he knew; he just did. Squall was very perceptive, even though he was quiet a lot of the time.

Seifer found himself talking more to the brunet gunbladist more. Seifer hid his hurt, though, by being his usual asshole self. It made him deal with all this that much more easier.

"Seifer?" He was broken from his reverie by the sound of his name.

"What?" he grunted, turning towards the speaker.

"Are you all right?" asked a friendly voice.

"Fine, Irvine," Seifer sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. "Just to see how you're doing?" he drawled, sending him a smile. "You seem distracted lately."

"Thank you, oh obvious one," Seifer said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Whoa whoa," he held his hands up. "Sorry."

"S'fine," the taller blond shrugged.

"So," the long haired brunet, who's hair was in a pony tail, started, tipping his cowboy hat back a little, looking at Seifer for a moment. "What is the matter with you lately, anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Look, I know we don't hang out together that often, but I think you should talk about what's going in that gorgeous head of yours."

Seifer blinked, ignored the gorgeous statement and said, "really, I'm fine. Just a lot going on in my head right now."

"I see," he nodded. "You sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah..." the blond gunblader said. "S'nothin'." He flashed Irvine a small smile. Irvine was okay. He was one of the ones that he got along with, granted they hadn't talked much.

"I'm gonna go," Seifer stated as he stood up.

"Oh. Okay then," Irvine blinked. "Talk to you later."

Seifer only nodded and took off. He wanted to see pretty-boy for a few moments.

* * *

Squall was at his desk when Seifer arrived there. In fact he was there a lot, seeming to work himself much more than he should. "Yo, Squally."

Squall glared at him. "What do you want, Seifer?"

"Actually, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about," he said, then explained when he saw Squall's eyebrows arch up, as if telling him to continue. Seifer could read Squall's expressions well, something he'd learned to do. He believed he was the only one who knew Squall better than anyone else. He also thought Squall knew him very well, too.

"I-I..." he trailed off and sighed. "I'm leaving Garden," he announced abruptly, starling the brunet and himself.

"What?" Squall was sure his shock was apparent in his voice. "Why?"

"I just—I feel like I need to get out for a while, go to Timber where Raijin and Fujin are."

Squall gave him a look. "That's not all, is it?"

The other man shook his head and looked down at his hands. "No. I just can't be here right now. I just want to get away; you know, clear my head an' all."

"This is about Zell, isn't it?"

Almasy's eyes went wide, then he nodded and sighed again.

"Hn," Squall frowned. Seifer was one of the best SeeD's he had there in Garden. He didn't want to see his friend/rival leave. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

He nodded. "I think I should. Yeah."

Leonhart sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "A-alright," he said, albeit reluctantly. "Are you coming back?"

"Maybe?" He made it sound like he was questioning himself, as if he hadn't thought about that part. He honestly didn't know. He nodded, seeing the look Squall was giving him, then offering him a slight smile. "Don't miss me too much, princess."

Squall scowled and huffed. "Whatever, bastard." Though it was without any bite.

Seifer stood up and smiled slightly. "I guess I'll see ya, Squally."

The shorter man rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Seifer laughed as he walked out of his office, suddenly feeling somewhat better. It wasn't like this was a rash decision. No. This had been on his mind for a few weeks now.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! Finally sequel. :) So, what do you think? I hope you like it. I had wrote this a different way at first, but then I decided this plot sounded better, so I had to rewrite it. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.**

**I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** SeiferAlmasy'sLover86

**Pairing:** SeiferxZell

**Rated: **T

**Warnings:** shounen ai (of course) some language, Possible OOC-nesss (More if I can think of any)

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to Final Fantasy VIII. It belongs to Square Enix.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Making A Confession." Zell has been avoiding Seifer ever since he has confessed his feelings towards him, which Seifer doesn't take lightly, but hasn't said anything about it. Zell has been avoiding Seifer lately. So, what happens when Seifer decides to leave Garden? How will Zell take it? Will he go after the other man, or will he let him go?

**Author's Note: **Well, here is my next chapter! This one didn't want to be written, I swear. Anyways, I finally have it. Let me know what you think. I'm not too sure about this one, though... Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**..::Making Me Love You::..**

* * *

Chapter 2

"What?" Zell was snapped out of his inner musings as Squall said something about Seifer. He knew he should be paying attention, but dammit, he just couldn't help his wandering mind. "Sorry," he said as he seen the look Squall gave him. Squall had called them—them referring to himself, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis. Squall didn't usually call them all here. "What were you saying, Squall?"

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose, which Zell had figured he did when he was irritated. " I said, I called you all here to tell you something."

"Oh, okay."

Squall looked around his office. This wasn't really necessary, but he figured he should tell them anyway. "Hn. Seifer has left Garden. He left yesterday."

"S-seifer left?" Selphie was the one who spoke first, looking as shocked as the rest of them were. "Why?"

Squall shrugged. He knew he couldn't tell them the exact reason, so he opted for telling them the half truth. "He went to visit Raijin and Fujin in Timber." He purposefully left out the part about he might not come back. In a way he didn't really blame Seifer. He knew that the blond felt that he hadn't belonged here. In fact, this only occurred after the war. He didn't really have anything to keep him here, or so he thought he didn't.

"When's he coming back?" Irvine drawled.

"I don't know," was Squall's answer.

"You're not telling us something, Squall," Zell was the one who spoke up next, knowing there was something else going on.

"It's not for me to say," he sighed. He gave Dincht a pointed look, which Zell saw.

Zell bit his lip. How could Seifer just leave and not say anything? For some unexplainable reason, it pissed Zell off. He didn't know why he would be pissed. It's just Seifer, right? It didn't matter that he was gone, did it? No, Zell tried to assure himself. Zell felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach; a feeling he couldn't comprehend. What was he feeling, and why was he feeling it in the first place? Zell was confused.

"-Timber, huh?" Selphie was saying.

Squall nodded in answer to her question. "That's right. I said it was okay, and Cid also said it was."

Zell frowned, this conversation forgotten, his mind reeling with thoughts on why Almasy could of left. And why he hadn't said anything to them.

"Why didn't he tell us?" was her next query, imitating Zell's thoughts.

"He didn't see the need to."

"What? We're his friends! Of course we'd want to know," she exclaimed, looking angry at the thought.

"Hm," Instructor Trepe said, thoughtfully. "Well, if it was something he wanted to do. I mean, he doesn't have to stay here."

"I know. But—"

"Selphie, he must have had a good reason for leaving like he did," Quistis pointed out, the ever sensible one.

Selphie sighed and crossed his arms over her breast, looking indignant. "I guess."

Zell wasn't really paying attention to the conversation going on at this point. "Zell? Are you okay?"

He blinked and looked over at Quistis, who looked concerned. "What?"

"Well," she started, "you haven't really said much about this. I thought you and Seifer were close."

"We weren't," he denied, feeling himself blush at the memory that wouldn't seem to leave his mind.

"Really?" the blond woman inquired, surprised at this. To her, it looked like he and Seifer got along well. "I always, thought—" He cut her off.

"We weren't that close," he muttered. "Besides, why would I care? We just talked occasionally. That's all." He knew he was lying right to their faces. Even he didn't believe a word he was saying right now.

_'Damn, Seifer.' _he thought. _'why'd he'd have to go and kiss me, then leave Garden? That bastard!'_ His angry thought process was interrupted by Squall.

"Okay. That's all then," he finished their meeting, and was ready to get on with his work for the day. They all got up and headed out. Zell stayed behind as Squall called his name. "Zell, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Oh, sure." He sat back down and waited for Squall to start talking.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He had seen the look the blond was sporting.

"What?" Squall's question shocked him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Squall shrugged. "You tell me?" Then he went back to work, and Zell took his leave, pondering what Squall had said. The hell did that mean?

* * *

Over the next few days, Zell began realizing what Squall was saying. He didn't exactly know what he was feeling right now, but he did know that when he thought of the gorgeous blond man, his heart would do this weird little flutter, and skip and beat. He needed to know what the hell was going on with him lately. Shit. First Seifer kisses him, leaving him utterly confused, then he leaves Garden, for some reason. Zell was losing sleep because his mind would hardly shut down.

That fucken bastard.

Zell growled and shook his head. He didn't know what to do at this point. He wanted to see Seifer. Whoa. He was actually wanting to see him? That was crazy. Damn Seifer. Damn these confusing feelings the other man left him with. The fucker. He was making him feel things; things he had never felt before, with anyone. Why now? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Seifer just be the asshole he was known for and go back to fighting with Zell? No, he had to go and confuse the poor blond.

When he remembered the hurt look the other man had on his face, Zell actually felt like he was the asshole. He now realized how rude and insensitive he had been towards the gunbladist. He deeply regretted his actions. He didn't know why he acted like that. He guessed it was because he was just confused. Maybe he thought Seifer was just messing with him. He didn't know.

He wondered what Seifer was doing right now. It had been about a week since he left. Part of him wanted to go and see him, then the other part was telling him if he left well enough alone, then all of this would just go away. But, Zell was never one to listen to the sensible part when he was riled like this.

"Hey, man, you look like you're thinkin' too hard," Irvine spoke up, startling the short blond.

"Irvine!" Zell gasped, startled. "Hyne dammit! Don't do that." he scowled.

Irvine grinned. "Sorry."

"Hm," Zell nodded.

"Soo, what're you thinking about? A certain blond?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Aw don't be like that, Zelly."

"You want me to kick your ass?" Zell asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fine," the auburn haired man sighed dramatically. "You're no fun."

Zell rolled his eyes. "What do ya want, anyway?"

"Um, nothing much..." the cowboy trailed off, looking thoughtful. "You were thinkin' of Seifer. Weren't you?"

"None of your business!" he snapped out, tired of people mentioning Seifer around him. It wasn't any of their damn business.

"Whoa! Don't go biting my head off," the boy held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Zell, I'm your friend; his too. Look, I think you should talk to him."

He growled. He knew Irvine was right.

"You both seem distracted, and I only just assumed it was connected."

"Shut up, Irvine."

"I'm jus' saying; I think you should. I know that you feel something for him. I mean, it's obvious to me. As soon as I realized that that's what was wrong, I decided to talk to you about it. Zell, if you don't talk to him, you're gonna regret it." With that, Irvine got up and walked off, leaving the shorter man to think over his words. He knew Zell would get what he was saying. Zell was smart.

Indeed, Zell caught on rather quickly. He was gonna go talk to Squall. As soon as that though crossed his mind, he stood up and decided to do just that.

Squall was startled when he heard a knocking on his bedroom door. He was done with his work for the day, so he just decided to relax a while. Squall answered his door and saw Zell standing there. "Zell? The hell are you doing here?"

"Squall, I'm going to Timber."

Squall blinked, shock registering on his face, before retaining his usual mask of indifference. "What?"

"I'm going to Timber," he repeated in a tone that said he would go regardless of Squall's answer.

Squall nodded; he didn't need to asked why Zell was going. "Okay."

Zell gave him a grin and nodded to the brunet boy. "Alright then."

"When are you going?" asked Squall.

"Uh, now? I have nothing else to do. And classes are over now, so it's not like I have to teach right now."

He nodded. "All right."

"Later man."

"Bye."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's my next chapter. I hope it's good. Damn. I had to write this quite a few times before I finally found the way I wanted to go. This story was more difficult then I thought it was going to be at first. Well, I hope this it part is good. Please read and review. Let me know what you think of it. **

**Also. if anyone has any ideas for this story. I'd appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** SeiferAlmasy'sLover86

**Pairing:** SeiferxZell

**Rated: **T

**Warnings:** shounen ai (of course) some language, Possible OOC-nesss (More if I can think of any)

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to Final Fantasy VIII. It belongs to Square Enix.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Making A Confession." Zell has been avoiding Seifer ever since he has confessed his feelings towards him, which Seifer doesn't take lightly, but hasn't said anything about it. Zell has been avoiding Seifer lately. So, what happens when Seifer decides to leave Garden? How will Zell take it? Will he go after the other man, or will he let him go?

**Authors Note:** Thanks to who had reviewed. It's much appreciated! And thanks to **Nightmare Senshi**. I'm glad you like my SeiferxZell stories. :) Hopefully you'll like this chapter as well. ^_^

* * *

**..::Making Me Love You::..**

* * *

Chapter 3

Seifer sighed as he walked into the streets. He and his friends, Raijin and Fujin had just got done seeing a movie. This was the second movie in a week that they'd been to. Ever since he had gotten there, he had been hanging around Rai and Fuu a lot, which he liked. He hadn't been seeing them much, anyway, so it was nice to see them. Though, he still couldn't be completely happy, and he hated that. He was trying to get away from everything, but it wasn't working.

He was just frustrated. He wanted his mind to clear; that was the main reason why he was there. That, and to see his friends. Zell was a constant thought in his mind, and it was like he wouldn't go away. Seifer knew it still hurt; what he felt for Zell was more than just a stupid little crush. No, he was in love with him, so that was why it hurt so much. He was good at hiding his pain from his friends, but his friends knew him too well.

He was seriously trying to not let this get to him; trying to get over it, but he knew it was all futile. He just was at a loss at what to do. Then again, there was little he could do. He sighed again and ran his hands though his golden locks.

"Seifer, you okay, man?"

Seifer blinked, coming back to at the sound of his name. "Yeah, I'm fine," he waved off their concern. He didn't want to bother anyone with his problems.

"C'mon, man. You haven't been yourself, ya know?"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "I said I was fine, Raijin. Okay?" He knew he sounded a little harsh, but it was unintended. He just had too much going on to care at the moment.

"SEIFER?" Fuu sounded worried, too.

"Look," he sighed exasperatedly. He was tired of the constant questioning. He didn't really want to talk about it. "I'm okay."

The silvered haired girl gave him a look telling him she didn't believe him. He suspected this. She was one of the people that knew him best. Fujin could tell when he was lying.

"Really, Fuu," the blond sent her a smile. "You know me, I'll be fine." He tried his best to reassure her, but it wasn't working. "It's nothin'."

"Seifer, we're your friends, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," another sigh. He was tired. He had woken up early this morning, and he didn't sleep well last night, either. Well, he hadn't really been sleeping well at all these past few days, and he was pretty sure his friends had noticed. That, and he wasn't himself. He knew very well that he wasn't the Seifer that they're use to.

Seifer wasn't usually down and depressed; it just wasn't him. But, he couldn't stop the feelings that were inside of him.

"Does it have to do with Zell?" Fuu asked softly, shocking Seifer.

"Fuu—" Seifer was cut off by Raijin.

"It's okay, man. We know, ya know? Like, always."

Seifer was stunned. They knew? They knew, but never said anything? "Why didn't you guys say something sooner?"

He shrugged. "We figured you'd tell us when you're ready, ya know?" Raijin gave him a big bright smile.

"Is that why you're really here?" she asked him.

"Yeah—I mean no. Shit! I came here to get away for a while, but I really wanted to see you guys, too."

"It's cool, ya know? How long ya stayin' here for, ya know?" asked the bulky man.

"I don't know," he shrugged slightly. It was true, he didn't have a clue as to how long he was staying there in Timber.

"How long?" Fuu questioned, eying him.

"Zell, you mean?" At her nod, he went on, "I don't know. A while?"

They both nodded.

"You ain't freaked out or anything?"

"Nah, man. It's cool. We don't care if you're gay, ya know?" Raijin answered, Fujin nodding her agreement.

"Thanks," Seifer said after a pause. He couldn't ask for better friends than these. "Let's go get some food."

* * *

"Damn," Zell muttered under his breath. He just wanted to rest. He had been in Timber for over an hour, and he still hadn't found Seifer. It was night time now, and he was getting tired. Where the hell did Seifer go? Where was he staying? Shit. He didn't even know. Seifer never said where he was staying at in Timber.

He gritted his teeth, wondering what in the hell he was really doing. In fact, that question had been on his mind the moment he left for Timber. What was he even going to say to Seifer? He hadn't thought much about that, actually. The only thing he was thinking about; was getting Seifer back. He usually acted before thinking a lot. He really wished he'd have thought this out more. Also, would Seifer even want to see him after how he acted?

Well, there was only one way to find out; to go and see him, then tell him how he feels, too. That is, if Seifer still feels the same. Because, why would he leave and not tell him, or the rest of his friends? It didn't make sense. He did have friends, so why wouldn't he say anything? That did make Zell mad. It seemed like Squall and Cid were the only ones who knew that he left to Timber. Damn bastard.

Zell was too into his own thoughts, he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, and he bumped into somebody. But, before he could fall, he felt someone catch him, and the arms felt strong and familiar.

"Zell?" said that all too familiar voice. The voice sounded as surprised as Zell felt.

"Seifer?" The shorter blond lept out of Seifer's reach and immediately regretted it, seeing the hurt look that briefly flashed in the taller blond's eyes. "Wha—"

"Chicken, what're you doing here?" he asked, finally regaining his cool composure.

It took a moment for the martial artist to register that Seifer said his name the first time. But after he called him chicken again, he came back to himself. "Shut up. I, uh, came to..."

"To what? Why are you here?"

Zell glared at him for cutting him off, and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked the bigger man over, noticing how good the other man looked. He had his hair slicked back with some parts hanging in the front. He was also wearing a tight, white tank top, nicely showing off his muscles, which Zell had come to like. He had a hole in one knee on his jeans. Zell couldn't stop himself from licking his lips at the sight Seifer was presenting. Why had he turned him down again?

"What?" Seifer looked himself over, seeing the way Zell was looking at him. Why was he looking at him like that?

Zell snapped out of his trance and looked into Seifer's green eyes, which he could get lost in. Okay. He needed to stop this; he was there for a reason. "Sorry. Just thinkin'."

"Hmm," he looked skeptical, but nodded.

"Where are you staying, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm stayin' with Rai and Fuu," Seifer sighed, seeing this going nowhere. "Come on. Let's go there and talk. Raijin and Fuu went to stay in a motel for the night. So we should have the place to ourselves."

The younger man nodded and followed Seifer to his place.

They were silent for the trip there, not knowing what to say. It was an awkward silence, too. They finally made it to where they were going, getting inside and sitting down, still silent. Zell could feel his stomach knot. Now what?

"So, you still haven't said why you're here," Seifer broke the silence. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"Nah," he shook his head.

The gunblader nodded and sat down next to him. "So, did Squall send you on a mission or something?" was his next question, still trying to figure out why he was there.

"No. Actually, I came here to talk."

"To me?" Seifer was speechless. Why would Zell come there for him? Hadn't he said it all back in garden.

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Why'd you come here?" Zell fidgeted in his seat, feeling very uncomfortable.

The older man shrugged, shifting a little. "I wanted to come here for a while."

"Oh. So, why didn't you say anything?" He decided to be blunt.

"I didn't think anyone would care," an odd look passed over his face when he looked directly at Zell, but Zell wasn't quite sure what it was. Sadness, maybe?

"Well, you do have friends in Garden," he pointed out, giving Seifer a look. He saw Seifer lean back on the couch, catching a glimpse of toned abs. He licked his lips.

"...right," Seifer snorted.

"You do," the tattooed boy assured. "Like, Squall, Selphie, Irvine—"

"Irvine is just a flirt," Seifer cut him off, scoffing.

"I know," Zell grinned slightly, then put back on his serious face. "But, we're all you're friends."

"Zell..." he trailed off, smiling a little. Not a smirk; an actual smile, which Zell thought was very nice.

"Seifer, I've, uh, done some thinkin',"

"Oh?" a little smirk showed his his handsome face for a moment. "Didn't hurt yourself, did ya?"

"Bastard. I'm tryin' to be serious here," came the huff, which was adorable in Seifer's opinion. "And you go and say shit like that."

"All right. Sorry." he held up his hands, indicating for Zell to continue. "So, you came here to see me? Why? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

Seifer saw Zell flinch at that. "I—yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinkin—"

The taller blond leaned over him and smirked. "Are you saying you want me back?"

"I didn't say that." He immediately got defensive. Almasy always did this to him; always bringing this side out of him.

"Uh huh. Then why are you here?" he asked again, smirking more.

Zell opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, glaring. "Why are you always such a bastard? I come here to talk to you, and then you go and be an asshole again. Why do you always do it?"

The scarred man sighed heavy. "It's who I am, chickie." He paused, then added, "what're you trying to say then, Zell? 'Cause, This—"

He was cut off when he felt a pair of warm lips on his own, and he gasped. Was Zell really kissing him? Last time, it looked like Zell couldn't get far enough away from him, and now he was willingly kissing him? Fuck it. He didn't know why he was complaining. Here he was; kissing the man who's always occupying his mind.

He then felt Dincht wrap his arms around his neck, and he did the same around the other mans' waist. The kiss was really good, better than their first one. After all, their first one for Zell was unexpected, but not this one; they both knew what was happening. Though Seifer was a little stunned, he still knew what was going on.

Finally, the need for air made them break apart. The reason Zell kissed him was because he thought it was better to show Seifer why he was there instead of telling him and not being able to say all that he needed to with words.

"Zell? Why did you...?"

"I wanted to. Besides, I'm not that great with saying this shit. And, I got all out I needed to like that."

Seifer chuckled. "I suppose you did."

They were silent, but this one was not awkward like the first time. "So, now what?"

Zell paused to think about that. "Well, I was thinkin' you'd come back to Garden."

"Back?"

"Yeah... you are coming back, right?"

"I don't think I should," Seifer bit his lip.

"Why?" Zell was confused. Why didn't he want to come back to the garden?

"There's nothing there for me, really. I've been thinking about it recently." Well, this was news to Zell. Why hadn't Seifer ever said anything to him, or any of his other friends?

"Sure there is. You got friends there, and me," he said the last part quietly.

"You know, I really though there was nothing for me there," he gave Zell a smile. "But, I guess there is now."

Zell smiled, too, and brought him into another kiss, more heated than the one before.

* * *

**{ The End? }**

* * *

**A/N: Okay. What do you think? I was having a hard time with this story. It just didn't want to be written, I guess. Well, I had to write this chapter quite a few times, until I decided to just go with this one. So, I'm sorry if it isn't what you were expecting, or if you don't like it. But, I wanted to get this written. Plus, I didn't think this was too bad. Also, I'm really tired of fighting with this chapter, and getting writers block. **

**Another thing, I was thinking about a final chapter if anyone wants one. You know, just an extra... chapter. So, let me know if you do, otherwise, this will be it.**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think. I tried to make this a good chapter. **


End file.
